videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K16
WWE 2K16 in 2015 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It was released for Microsoft Windows in 2016. The game was developed by Yuke's, and published by 2K Sports. It is the sequel to WWE 2K15. Gameplay The Player must choose a Wrestler, and must defeat their opponent. Their are various moves, taunts and finishers the player are able to use. Character Roster Superstars *Adam Rose *Aiden English *André the Giant *Bad News Barrett *Bam Bam Bigelow *Baron Corbin *Batista *Big E *Big Show *Billy Gunn *Bray Wyatt *Bret Hart *Brian Pillman *British Bulldog *Brock Lesnar *Bo Dallas *Booker T *Cactus Jack *Cesaro *Chris Jericho *Chris Jericho '03 *Christian *Colin Cassady *Colonel Mustafa *Curtis Axel *Daniel Bryan *D-Lo Brown *Damien Mizdow *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Diamond Dallas Page *Dolph Ziggler *Dude Love *Edge *Erick Rowan *Enzo Amore *Farooq *Fandango *Finn Bálor *Fit Finlay *General Adnan *Goldust *Haku *Heath Slater *Hideo Atami *Honky Tonk Man *Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Jack Swagger *Jake Roberts *JBL *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Jim Neidhart *John Cena *Kalisto *Kama *Kane *Kane '03 *Ken Shamrock *Kevin Nash *Kofi Kingston *Konnor *Lord Steven Regal *Luke Harper *Mankind *Mark Henry *Mark Henry '98 *Mikey Whipwreck *Miz *Mr. McMahon *Neville *Randy Orton *Randy Savage *Ric Flair *Rick Rude *Ricky Steamboat *Rikishi *Rock *Rock '03 *Roman Reigns *R-Truth *Rusev *Ryback *Santino Marrella *Sami Zayn *Savio Vega *Seth Rollins *Sgt. Slaughter *Shane McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Simon Gotch *Stardust *Sting *Sting '91 *Sting '99 *Stone Cold '98 *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Stone Cold '03 *Stunning Steve Austin *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Triple H '03 *Tyler Breeze *Tyson Kidd *Ultimate Warrior *Undertaker *Undertaker '03 *Undertaker '98 *Vader *Viktor *Xavier Woods *X-Pac *Zack Ryder Divas *Alicia Fox *Brie Bella *Cameron *Emma *Eva Marie *Layla *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Paige *Stephanie McMahon *Summer Rae *Tamina Downloadable Content Superstars *Arn Anderson *Arnold T1 *Arnold T2 *Big Boss Man *Butch Miller *Blake *Diego *Dustin Rhodes *Dusty Rhodes *Earthquake *Fernando *Larry Zbyszko *Luke Williams *Mr. Perfect *Murphy *Roddy Piper *Samoa Joe *Scott Hall *Stevie Ray *Tatsumi Fujinami *Typhoon Divas *Alundra Blayze *Lita *Trish Stratus Story Austin 3:16 In 1995, Stone Cold Steve Austin faces Jake Roberts in King of the Ring '96, contending for the title of 'King of the Ring'. Austin won, and was crowned as 'King Austin'. A year later in 1996, in Survivor Series, he faces Bret Hart in a match to become #1 Contender for the WWE Championship, but is defeated. A year later, Austin continues his feud with Hart, and faced each other in a submission match at WrestleMania 13 in 1997, though again resulted in a loss for Austin. However, after this, the infamous Attitude Era began. At 'In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker', Austin and Hart again fought to become the #1 Contender for the WWF Championship, though Austin won this time, due to Hart being disqualified. In King of the Ring '97, Austin fought Shawn Michaels in a match in an attempt to become King of the Ring again, but Austin and Michaels were both disqualified in the match by the referee. In 'D-Generation X: In Your House', Austin fought Rocky Maivia, and defeated him despite 'The Nation of Domination' attempting to intervene, starting a long rivalry. A year later, Austin had a match against Michaels to win the WWF Championship in WrestleMania XIV. Austin won, resulting in him becoming the WWF Champion. However, at 'Unforgiven: In Your House', Dude Love fought Austin for the very title he had only just won, and succeeded in the match. Austin had a rematch against Dude Love in 'Over the Edge: In Your House' for the title, and succeeded, despite the officials attempting to cheat. However, Austin had to defend the title from Kane and The Undertaker on Raw is War and SummerSlam '98. Austin's Rival, The Rock, fought Austin for the WWF Championship, but failed to defeat Austin. At 'Rock Bottom: In Your House', Austin had a Buried Alive match with the Undertaker, and wish assistance from Kane, they defeated the Undertaker. The WWF Title was eventually vacated, and won by other wrestlers. At 'St. Valentines Day Massacre: In Your House', Austin fought Mr McMahon in a Steel Cage match for the opportunity to face the WWF Champion at WrestleMania. After defeating Mr McMahon, Austin found that the WWF Champion was The Rock. After becoming WWF Champion again, after defeating his opponent, had to later face Mr McMahon in a No Holds Barred match to retain his title. After becoming CEO of the WWF, Austin had to fight Mr McMahon and Shane McMahon at King of the Ring '99 in a 1v2 Ladder Handicap Match, as they wanted to recover their position as CEO, and they defeated Austin. After this, Austin fought the Undertaker again to retake the championship, and succeeded, but a rematch eventually ensued, and this time, was a First Blood match, but Austin still prevailed. Two years later, in 2001, Austin competed in a 30 Man Royal Rumble, and successfully won. After this, Austin had a 2 out of 3 falls match against Triple H, who defeated Austin. A couple of months later, in WrestleMania X-Seven, Austin had to fight The Rock again to regain the WWF Title. A few days later, Austin and Triple H teamed up against the Brothers of Destruction, in a Tag Team match for the WWF Tag Team Championship, WWF Intercontintental Championship and WWF Championship, and succeeded. Months later, the Invasion had happened, with WCW and ECW teaming up to form the Alliance. However, everything had been going in the WWF's favour. Austin had a match against Chris Jericho to unify the WCW and WWF Championship into the WWF Undisputed Championhip. Despite his best efforts, Austin was defeated due to Booker T intervening in the match. After going on hiatus, Austin returned to wrestling in 2003 to have a match against The Rock at WrestleMania XIX. Despite both of the wrestlers trying their hardest to win, Austin was defeated by The Rock, who had never defeated Austin in a WrestleMania match before. Bonus Matches In 1993, at WCW Clash of the Champions XXV, Stunning Steve Austin had a match against his former Tag Team partner, Brian Pillman, and successfully defeated him. In 1994 Austin fought Ricky Steamboat to retain his WCW United States Championship, and won. A year later, after moving to ECW, Extreme Superstar Steve Austin attempted to defeat Mikey Whipwreck at 'November to Remember', to try and win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship, but this attempt failed, as he was beaten. Austin moved to WWF, and changed his name to 'The Ringmaster'. The Ringmaster, with help from his manager, Ted DiBiase, defeated Savio Vega in a regular match. Hall of Fame Showcase DLC In a Singles Match, Jake Roberts fought Randy Savage in a feud that began after an incident where Jake used his snake to attack Savage. In a much later match, Rikishi fought his cousin, The Rock, after becoming frustrated with him. In a Diva's match, Alundra Blayze and Paige have a bout. In a Tag Team Match, Larry Zbyszko and Arn Anderson face Ricky Steamboat and Dustin Rhodes in order to retain the WCW Tag Team Championship, but fail. In the WCW SuperBrawl, Tatsumi Fujinami defended his NWA World Heavyweight Championship in a match against Ric Flair. In the early 90's, The Bushwhackers fought The Natural Disasters at SummerSlam. In another Tag Team Match, The Outsiders face Harlem Heat. Category:2015 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:2016 Category:Windows Category:Sports Category:Fighting Category:WWE Category:Developed by Yuke's Category:Published by 2K Sports Category:Videogame